Ghlafferge Sootbeard
''"There is nothing more I detest more than wasteful spending." '' Ghlafferge Lodewijk-Johannes Sootbeard is the incumbent Sovereign Prince of the Principality of Zundrbar, as well as head of the Zundrbar Corporation. He makes his residence at the Sootbeard Estate in the highlands that divide Dun Morogh and the Wetlands. Overview Ghlafferge Sootbeard is a Hill Dwarf with a height of 4'10", weighing 120 kilograms (265 pounds). He has skills as an engineer, geologist, and a banker. He worships the Light, and views the Titans as sacred beings constructed from the Light. Personality Ghlafferge is a generally calm dwarf, who goes by the nickname, "Ghlaff," or "Ol' Sooty." Rarely is he referred to as "Prince," "Sire," and other similar titles, for he detests nobility, believing them to be symbols of outdated feudal societies. He follows his personal mantra, "Rise early, work hard, strike gold." Despite being a very high-ranked individual, he maintains his confidence at a moderate level, recognizing that the average citizen of Zundrbar's hard-working attitude is what brought him and the Sootbeard Clan to such wealth. Most of the time, Ghlafferge maintains a cool temper, though when aggrevated, his behavior will culminate in remarks such as, "Go slam yer' 'ead in a gate ye' spider lovin' weasel!" One of the notable cases of this occurring was during a conversation with a Goblin executive, during which he shouted, "'Ave a face full o' boot ye' screw-eyed, bairn-stealin', 'amspter snacker!" Childhood Ghlafferge was born to his parents, Sven Sootbeard and Wilhemina Brightrock. Sven was in the incumbent Prince of Zundrbar, as well as the head of the Sootbeard Clan, most renowned for coal mining in the highlands. Wilhemina was the matriarch of the Brightrock Clan, though leadership fell to Ghlafferge's uncle on his mother's side- Helmut Brightrock, the clan being most renowned for its gold mining. Ghlafferge was raised with five siblings- three brothers and two sisters. His three brothers were Brahdic ("Baird"), Thorleif, and Valagnar. His two sisters were Thorfinna and Thorkatla. Brahdic was seventeen years older than Ghlafferge, Thorleif was nine years older than Ghlafferge, and Valagnar was eight years older than Ghlafferge. Thorfinna was fifteen years older than Ghlafferge, and Thorkatla was one year older than Ghlafferge. As a result, Ghlafferge and Thorkatla developed a good relationship early on. Both Ghlafferge and Thorkatla showed an interest into Mathematics from an early age, and upon entering schooling, showed exceptional talent. However, they were very anti-social, and communicated very little with their fellow peers, something that neither Sven or Wilhelmina found to be a problem. Mining Work Ghlafferge received his first job at the age of forty, after graduating from the University of Zundrbar with two degrees, one in Mining Engineering and the other in Mechanical Engineering. Sven offered him a job as a coal miner in the Sootbeard Coalfields, the richest coalfield in Zundrbar. Ghlafferge gladly accepted the job, while Thorkatla was given a job at the Brightrock Goldfields in Zundrkaap. Ghlafferge worked his way from a coal miner to a mining engineer to a mining safety officer during the fifteen years of work he did as a miner in the Ulfhedinn Mining District of the Sootbeard Coalfields. Ghlafferge assumed control of the Ulfhedinn Mining District for an additional twenty-five years, until he handed the title as head over to his advisor- Rodrekr Redrock. Engineering Work Ghlafferge's eldest brother- Brahdic, offered him a job at his company, Sootbeard Engineering after noting the success of the Ulfhedinn Mining District under Ghlafferge's leadership. He worked in the Gunsmithing Department of Sootbeard Engineering for twenty seven years, until he resigned from his office as Supervisor of Gunsmithing and went to get an education in banking. Gunsmith Ghlafferge started out as a gunsmith in the workshops of Sootbeard Engineering, located in the highlands of Zundrbar. Brahdic's company sold firearms to the Bronzebeard Mountaineers of Ironforge, who were more than happy to get their hands on more well-forged weapons at good prices. Gunsmithing Supervisor After more than a decade of forging guns in the workshops, Brahdic saw potential for growth in Ghlafferge. He offered Ghlafferge a job as a supervisor in the Gunsmithing Workshops, seeing him as a natural leader, very dedicated to his work and not easily distracted. Ghlafferge held this post for nearly fifteen years, until he resigned, seeking to become a banker, seeing the numerous investment potentials presented by an economic boom taking place in the Principality. Banking/Finance Education Utilizing gold he had saved during his years as a coal miner, mining engineer, and gunsmith, Ghlafferge invested in a Finance and Banking Degree from the University of Zundrbar. Ghlafferge applied his vast knowledge of mathematics to the world of finance as he had done during his education in engineering, and graduated eight years afterwards with a degree. Banking Work ''"The safety of our clients' investments is our paramount concern." ''-Motto of the Sootbeard Savings Bank Immediately after graduating, Ghlafferge used what funds were left to have Sootbeard Engineering create a bank in the capital city of Zundrbar- the Sootbeard Savings Bank. The Sootbeard Savings Bank was renowned for its security, as well as its hardline saving attitude. The Sootbeard Savings Bank, like most banks in the Pricnipality of Zundrbar, did not participate in the catastrophic fractional reserve banking that Goblin and Dwarven banks participated in elsewhere. Ghlafferge led the Sootbeard Savings Bank for only a short amount of time as his father's death in the year 1916 yielded him as the new Prince. Sven, having acknowledged Ghlafferge's adept business sense, as well as vast knowledge of engineering, overruled the line of succession and gave him the Crown of Zundrbar in his will. Leadership of the Principality of Zundrbar As Sovereign Prince of Zundrbar for the first decades of his reign, Ghlafferge continued the work his father had started of decreasing the intervention of government into the economy. Furthermore, Ghlafferge handed over control of the Sootbeard Savings Bank to Brahdic, who formed the Sootbeard Corporation with the holdings of the Sootbeard Clan. The Sootbeard Corporation In the 1930s, Brahdic's death during a Troll raid on the settlement of Vaalhaven handed control of the Sootbeard Corporation to Ghlafferge Sootbeard. Ghlafferge took on two roles as the Prince of Zundrbar and the CEO of the Sootbeard Corporation. Leadership during the Second War During the Second War, the mainland of the Principality of Zundrbar, as well as its colony in the Arathi Highlands, Zundrkaap, were both invaded by Dragonmaw Orcs. During this time, Ghlafferge took up arms and marched alongside the Mountaineers under leadership of Mountaineer-Captain Folgrin Ironbeard. Ghlafferge was wounded on the battlefield in the mainland, and as a result did not accompany Folgrin to service in Zundrkaap during the events of the War of the Boar. Reconstruction following the Second War Heavy pressure was placed on the Principality of Zundrbar by both the Kingdom of Stromgarde and the Kingdom of Ironforge to join the Alliance following the Second War. However, Ghlafferge followed the Treaty of Kharanos, as well as the public opinion of the citizens of Zundrbar and was able to preserve Zundrbar's neutrality via heavy negotiations. The repairs in the Principality of Zundrbar and Zundrkaap were performed by private corporations, who were compensated for their construction work by the coffers of Ghlafferge Sootbeard. Third War to Present In the Third War, the Principality of Zundrbar remained neutral, providing arms to the Kingdom of Lordaeron and the Kingdom of Ironforge in their early battles against the Orcs and battles against the Scourge. Following the Third War, Ghlafferge saw an opportunity for Zundrbar to increase itself, and started to increase the size of Zundrbar's merchant fleet. Furthermore, Ghlafferge opened much of Zundrbar's corporation to foreign trade, opening trading posts in the Wetlands. Personal Wealth Ghlafferge has assumed control of the Sootbeard Corporation, comprised of the Sootbeard Clan's holdings, as well as the head of the Zundrbar Corporation- a council composed of the businesses of Zundrbar invested in creating trading posts and small settlements throughout Azeroth. The wealth of the Sootbeard Clan is estimated to be around fifteen million Hill Dollars, the equivalent of three million gold, making the Sootbeard Clan one of the richest families in Azeroth following much of the noble houses of the Alliance and the neutral and Horde-leaning Goblin cartels. Education Grand Master Mechanical Engineering Degree- University of Zundrbar Grand Master Mining Engineering Degree- University of Zundrbar Corporate Banking Degree- University of Zundrbar Quotes about Ghlafferge ''"He'll take you for everything you've got, but he won't cheat." '' ''"He is a combat engineer and a brilliant strategist. Extremely dangerous- an unrivaled expert with firearms and defense technology." '' Quotes used by Ghlafferge ''"Sausages are like laws, it is better to not see them being made." '' ''"I'm a Hill Dwarf. There is nothing more sacred to my people than keeping our word in financial dealings." '' ''"I fear that foreign businessmen and bankers with their craftiness and torturous tricks will entirely control the exuberant riches of our Grand Principality and use it to systemically corrupt our civlization." '' ''"It appears as though a surrender is unnecessary. We will all perish for the glory of the Principality of Zundrbar." '' ''"Impatience is a potentially fatal disease." '' Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Senate of Ironforge Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Zundrbar Category:Sootbeard Clan